zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Back In Your Head
An old friend returns, bringing new questions. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Moonchild * Kytan * Yang Pulse * Louise Bailey Plot It's Moonchild Lou spots someone wearing rather distinctive clothing in the middle of the zoms - it’s Moonchild. Hold Tight You fire at Moonchild on Janine’s orders, but she uses the zombies as a shield and blocks your sight. Charge! Louise catches up with you. Sam instructs two other runners to draw the zoms away from the fuel hold while you and Lou infiltrate the zom horde. Moonshot Moonchild appears very confused about her whereabouts, but there’s no time to question her now - you’ve got to escape. Come Along Mother Nature Moonchild claims to have been mind controlled. Sam believes her, thinking the tone box that she was holding was controlling her as well as the zoms. Only The Start Janine grimly concludes that Diana must be targeting Abel, and this attack was only the start. Transcript LOUISE BAILEY: That’s them, there. See? Must be hundreds of zoms. They’re - what? Still a couple of miles from Abel, but closing in fast. Do you think it’s that Diana woman? SAM YAO: Yeah, probably. Why is it always a small army of zombies? Why can’t we ever get attacked by a barbershop quartet of zombies? Runner Five, you’re making good time back from the village. Is that – blimey, is that a cloud of smoke behind you? I can’t believe they burnt the whole place down already. JANINE DE LUCA: We certainly won’t be getting any help with curing the mind control from them. Don’t worry about that now, Five. Just return to Abel ASAP. We have more immediate problems. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, like a whole horde of fast zoms running towards us. I have said that already, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s not the only issue, Mister Yao. We sent a party out an hour ago to pick up fuel from one of our off-site caches. It’s an old Cold War bunker about a mile outside the township. Thanks to nuclear paranoia, the bunker’s lined in lead. Maintaining a communications link is nearly impossible. I’ve been trying to raise them on the radio, but I can’t get a signal. SAM YAO: So, best case scenario, they come above ground to find Abel surrounded by a layer of ravenous, slathering zombies. LOUISE BAILEY: Unless some of those zoms have weapons. Then you’d have slathering zombies and the smoking ruins of the township. SAM YAO: Do I even want to ask what the worst case scenario is? JANINE DE LUCA: Based on the trajectory of that swarm, they’ll be on top of the bunker and our team within twenty minutes. We’ll be lucky of the entire cache isn’t compromised, and we certainly haven’t been lucky so far today. SAM YAO: Okay, okay, let me think. Uh, Janine, call up whichever runners we’ve had on rest break longest. Runner Five, keep running. You should be able to intercept the horde before they reach Abel or the bunker. Lou, we’ll probably need you back in the field – hey! You don’t have to push your face up against the screen like that. LOUISE BAILEY: I can see a woman in the center of the swarm, all in funny robes. I think I know her. Yeah, from the old saw mill. She helped us escape from that zom cult. SAM YAO: No, wait, wait, you mean – move your head, I can’t see! No, no, that doesn’t make sense. JANINE DE LUCA: What? SAM YAO: Well, Lou’s right. It’s Moonchild. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners One and Eleven, report to the gates. Runners One and Eleven, to the gates. SAM YAO: You’re catching up to the zom horde, Five. Hold that course while we – while we figure out what to do, to be honest. LOUISE BAILEY: It doesn’t look like Moonchild has gone gray. Actually, she looks good. SAM YAO: sighs This doesn’t make any sense! She was so nice. JANINE DE LUCA: Nice people aren’t typically found in the middle of a swarm of fast zombies carrying what appears to be a tone-producing box, Mister Yao. Explain to me – how do the two of you know this Moonchild person? LOUISE BAILEY: She saved me and Five from that cult living out in the old saw mill. SAM YAO: Yeah, you remember - the one that thought they could be friends with the zoms if they kept them well fed. She was a little, “crystals, auras, spirit energy, free your mind, man”, and I think she was a drug dealer. But evil? No way! She saved Lou and Five’s lives! JANINE DE LUCA: Doesn’t matter now. We need to stop her. Runner Five, follow the outside edge of the pack. When you draw level with her, shoot her. LOUISE BAILEY: Cold. SAM YAO: But she’s – well, I mean, she’s harmless, Janine! She was quite nice, actually. A bit dippy, but we can’t just shoot her! JANINE DE LUCA: We can. You should have her nearly in your sights. Fire off as many rounds as you need. zombies splatter LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, that’s not good. SAM YAO: Those zombies ran right into the path of those bullets. She must be using them as human shields. Or I guess zombie shields. JANINE DE LUCA: Fire again. zombies splatter LOUISE BAILEY: Damn, I’ve never seen a zom jump like that. That last one pretty much threw itself in front of her! SAM YAO: She’s too well protected. We need to get closer. JANINE DE LUCA: How much of New Canton’s calming serum do we have left? SAM YAO: There’s enough to get Runner Five into the swarm, but Janine, that stuff wore off really quickly, and you know what it does to people. JANINE DE LUCA: Which matters not at all if those zombies get to Abel and it turns out they are carrying weapons. Runner Five knows the risks of the job. This is one. SAM YAO: Lou, get over to the hospital and get Doctor Lobatse to pull out the last vial of the serum. She’s been running tests on it. You can carry the serum out to Five. You’ve met Moonchild before. Maybe if you two go together, you can talk her out of this. LOUISE BAILEY: Got it. SAM YAO: Runner Five? Hold tight. Help is on the way. SAM YAO: How are you doing, Lou? LOUISE BAILEY: Nearly there. I’ve just passed the old hollow oak tree. Hey, Runner Five, I can see you now. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner One, Runner Eleven, are you in position? KYTAN: Locked and loaded. YANG PULSE: Good to go. SAM YAO: Alright. Once Five and Lou take down Moonchild, I need you to draw the swarm away from our fuel hold. You should be just near the entrance now. It’s in a little culvert next to some shrubs. YANG PULSE: The shrubs next to the open metal double doors with the golf cart parked right next to them? Gotcha. JANINE DE LUCA: Apparently I need to speak to our transport team about basic security protocol again. LOUISE BAILEY: Hi, Five! Ready to stink worse than the bogs after prison casserole night? SAM YAO: Try not to use too much of that stuff, guys. We’ve only got the one vial left, and we can’t make any more. New Canton cut down all the plants. LOUISE BAILEY: And there’s the crazy-making. JANINE DE LUCA: And the fact that its efficacy is somewhat dubious. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. That, too. You’ll only have a very few minutes of zombie repellant effect. I’d tell you to take the repellant device from the kids’ dorms, but it seems to stop working if you even look at it funny, let alone run around with it. Smear just a tiny bit from that last vial on your clothes, not your skin. That should cut down your exposure a bit. JANINE DE LUCA: Into the swarm. Quickly, you’ve not much time left. LOUISE BAILEY: Right, let’s get our murder on. SAM YAO: Can you not sound so enthusiastic? LOUISE BAILEY: Charge! SAM YAO: Looking good, guys. Moonchild should be just ahead of you, behind that knot of zoms in the rugby gear. LOUISE BAILEY: We see her. Still got some bullets left, Five? JANINE DE LUCA: Not yet. Any shot you fire with zombies between you and her is a waste of ammunition. LOUISE BAILEY: If we wait any longer, she’s going to see us. JANINE DE LUCA: Then restrain her. SAM YAO: You want them to shoot her when she’s down? JANINE DE LUCA: Obviously I’d rather we bring her in for questioning, Mister Yao. She must be working with Diana. We need to know what their plans are, their resources. Is Moonchild attacking now because Maxine’s returned to us? If our runners can hold her, we have a chance to find out, but if she runs, we’ve no choice but to shoot! LOUISE BAILEY: Right. Five, here’s the plan. Once I’ve got her down, you wave that gun around and put some fear in her. I can see an opening through the zoms. I’m going for it! with MOONCHILD SAM YAO: Got her! Nice tackle! LOUISE BAILEY: Dammit, the vial’s shattered. Ugh, God, that stuff’s gone everywhere. I could have done without going mental today. And the stink! MOONCHILD: Hey, chill out, lady. What’s with all the negative energy? Where am I? Oh, this is a majorly bad trip. LOUISE BAILEY: Stay still or I’ll shoot you. SAM YAO: Why does she seem so confused? MOONCHILD: I remember you two! I’d know your lovely purple auras anywhere! What are you doing here? What are all these zombies doing here? JANINE DE LUCA: No time for questions, any of you. The zoms are starting to notice you. That last tone seems to have turned them away from Abel, but it isn’t doing you any favors. LOUISE BAILEY: Right. Up you get, Moonshot. MOONCHILD: Moonchild. LOUISE BAILEY: Whatever. Zombies are after us. Run! SAM YAO: Runner Five, zombie nurse on your six. Duck! Oh, Lou! Watch out for those footballers to your right. LOUISE BAILEY: If we all smell this bad, how come they’re chasing us again? JANINE DE LUCA: The serum’s much weaker than Veronica’s original solution. It’s wearing off. SAM YAO: Five, zombie builder – dodge! MOONCHILD: I’m getting some really bad vibrations, here! LOUISE BAILEY: Shut up! A minute ago, you were trying to kill us, in case you forgot. MOONCHILD: What? No! No, I would never! I believe in all creatures living in harmony and balance. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, well, I’m willing to harmonize your balance. SAM YAO: You’re going to what? LOUISE BAILEY: Don’t you start! SAM YAO: Anyway, you’ve got a whole team of zoms right behind you. Looks like women’s hockey, maybe? A few of them still have their sticks. Watch your feet. MOONCHILD: It must have been some kind of mind control. No wonder my third eye feels all out of alignment. SAM YAO: Yeah, like our people. Like Maxine. Diana must have got to Moonchild, too. And maybe that tone box was controlling her as well as the zoms! Janine, she might be able to help us find a cure. I mean, Diana must have wanted to control her for some reason, right? And presumably not just for help realigning her chakras. JANINE DE LUCA: Regardless, we’ll need to bring her in for questioning. LOUISE BAILEY: Come along, Mother Nature. Got plenty of peace and love for you back at the township. Isn’t that right, Five? Just as soon as we get away from these zoms. SAM YAO: Looks like Runners One and Eleven are starting to break up the swarm, and our snipers should be able to pick off any zoms that make it as far as the wall. Runner Five, Lou, we’re going to open the gates just a little way. You won’t be able to run through, but you should be able to slide in no problem. We just need one last burst of speed from you to get the zoms off your tail. JANINE DE LUCA: Yang, Kytan, report in. YANG PULSE: All cool, Janine. I’ve got around fifty on my tail. I’m going to run them up to the gorge. JANINE DE LUCA: Careful, you’ve got a few sprinters closing in. YANG PULSE: Good thing I brought my ax! splatter Later, zombie dudes. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Eleven, what’s your situation? KYTAN: I’m guarding the fuel team. Any zoms who come this way are getting a dose of hi-yah! First, I jump on the hood of this golf cart, and then, I jump right in their faces. Yeah, take that! And that! I’ll kickpunch you right in the teeth! splatter SAM YAO: Lou, Five? You’re almost home. LOUISE BAILEY: I think I’m going to stay out here, Sam. I haven’t had a chance to have fun like this in ages! SAM YAO: You have a strange definition of fun, you know. LOUISE BAILEY: See you around, Five! I’ve got zombie heads to smash. laughs SAM YAO: Alright. When I give the signal, you start to slide. raise Now! You’re through, you made it! footsteps JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, there you are. Stand up. Right, now we can get some answers. MOONCHILD: I don’t know what I can tell you, man. It’s all a blur, and not the good kind of blur. Last thing I remember, I was like, going to my stash, and then this woman appeared. I knew right away she was bad news because her aura was bright green. You know what that means. JANINE DE LUCA: I have absolutely no idea. This woman, she was blonde, rather tall, with a crooked nose? MOONCHILD: Yeah! That’s her! I got one look at her, there was this weird like, tone sound? And then I was here. JANINE DE LUCA: Diana. She must have used you opportunistically. Comansys were right, she is targetting us, and I’m sure this attack was only the start. Category:Mission Category:Season Three